Arbol Familiar
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: Henry llega a casa extraño. Regina y emma suponen cosas extrañas hasta llegar a la locura. luego lo ayudan con una tarea que le encomendo Nieves, y llegan a la conclucion de que son una familia revuelta! un poco de OutlawQueen, SwanQueen, RegalBelieber, CaptainSwan por aqui y por alli.


One shot: Árbol familiar.

Henry llego de la escuela a la mansión mills. Tiro su mochila y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

Regina salió de la cocina preocupada" Henry Daniel Mills! Baja ahora mismo!"

Nadie contesto." Henry he dicho que bajes ¡! Que te ocurre!?"

Nadie contesto.

Ella decidió no presionarlo, de todos modos hoy toda la familia se reunía a festejar el año de Neal, así que ella tenía que cocinar.

Una hora más tarde alguien toco el timbre.

Regina abrió la puerta, y todos los encantadores, con la mascota pirata estaban en su puerta.

"pasen, hice una torta de manzanas"

Emma sonrió" hay…hamburguesas!?"

"no! Hay lasaña! "Regina rolo los ojos.

"okay! ….mmm donde está mi chico?"

"Henry?...no lo se….al volver del colegio el tiro su mochila y subió, no quiso hablarme"

"quieres que lo intente?" Emma estaba por subir.

"si…dile que si sale le preparo el café con canela que tanto le gusta"

Se tiro al sillón.

Nieves se sentó al lado.

"creo que se porque esta así…"

"porque?"

"di una tarea….hacer un árbol familiar….."

"y eso…?"

"no lo sé…esta así desde que dije eso….pero bueno….iré con Neal antes de que .." tiro un jarrón" tire el jarrón…..te lo pagare…yo.."

Regina rio y con un movimiento de manos se volvió a armar y Neal se rio.

"nieves iré a ver cómo le va a Emma, si llega alguien que pase"

Nieves asintió.

Ella subió las escaleras para ver a Emma frustrada, sentada con la puerta de la habitación de Henry como respaldo.

"que paso?"

"no me quiere abrir! Lo cerro con llave y…y no me contesta! Me recuerda a aquella vez que tu no querías verme y te encerraste, Tenía que ser mills!"Bufo.

"Emma Emma tranquila, que tu no eres experta en abrir puertas? "Regina le tendió la mano para que se levante.

"si..pero…no le abriré la puerta a un adolescente! Mira si…"se sonrojo.

"Emma no lo entiendo…"  
"dijiste que vino apurado, no te saludo y subió a su cuarto…y desde allí se encerró en su cuarto?" Emma estaba más nerviosa.

"si..y?"

"dios! Que ingenua…"susurro" puede estar masturbándose…."se sonrojo.

"Emma!"Regina se sonrojo también" mejor buscamos a alguno de los chicos….a robin o garfio no?"

"si…."

Bajaron sin decir palabra y justo vieron a robin entrar con roland.

"amor!"Regina lo fue a besar y lo tiro arriba

"Regina que pasa?"

"tú eres hombre, y …henry está en crecimiento…"se sonrojo.

"no entiendo Regina…"  
"con Emma….creemos que…puede que se esté dando satisfacción y…..y….."

Robin rio. "o querida, si eso te preocupa….hasta conocerte, eso era muy normal en mi!"

"robin! Que es mi hijo!"Suspiro riéndose.

"bien…tratare de hablar con el…pero que le digo?"

"no lo sé!...fui madre soltera, y mi madre nunca me hablo de….eso…."se sonrojo.

Justo llegaron Emma y garfio.

"que hacen aquí?!"Grito Emma.

"que haces tu aquí!? Yo lo traje primero así que…"  
"sii pero garfio lo conoce más!"

"Emma retírate! Robin hablara con Henry!"

"no! Garfio lo hará! Vallase!" grito Emma.

Estaban tan compenetrados que ninguno noto, que Henry abrió la puerta.

"mamas?" miraba confundido.

"Henry…"las dos lo dijeron al unísono y se sonrojaron.

"que hacen todos aquí?"

"que hacías tu encerrada aquí!"Regina refuto.

"es mi cuarto y necesitaba concentración…"las mujeres voltearon la mirada sonrojadas"para una tarea"

"que tarea?"robin pregunto divertido.

"una que me dio mi abuela…que pensaban? "Garfio y robin se echaron a reír, mientras que Emma y Regina se estaban escapando lentamente" mamas?...que pensaban?"  
"yo..mjj..tienes 16 años…edad suficiente para..." Regina trataba de explicar pero no le salían las palabras.

"chico…creímos que te tocabas…."Emma se sonrojo.

"mamas! Ajj dios….como pudieron claro que….pero….dios….."

"lo lamentamos hijo…..no queríamos incomodarte…..pero realmente eres un adolescente y tienes necesidades y…"Regina trataba de explicar.

"ya mama…no importa…no estaba asciendo nada raro...y lamento decir, que eso es algo que nunca les voy a decir…."se dio vuelta cuando" pero me ayudan en mi tarea?..."

"si claro… yo…"hook decía.

"solo mis mamas chicos….lo lamento."

Todos bajaron y emma, Henry y regina fueron a la cocina.

"que quieres hijo?"

"la abuela, nos dio de tarea, construir un árbol familiar…"

"y?"Emma pregunto.

"mama…haz notado lo revuelto que es el nuestro!"Henry protesto y hundió su cabeza en el cuaderno.

"oh vamos nosotras te ayudaremos!"Regina se sentó.

"sii chico no puede ser tan difícil!"Emma la imito.

"así?..."Henry sonrió traviesamente.

"si vamos comencemos por lo fácil!"Emma sonrió" padres.

"si bien…tu y Neal, luego mi madre adoptiva eres tú, esta robin y garfio que son mis padrastros."

Regina asintió "si anótalo."

"bien, ahora abuelos.

"esta de mi parte, blanca nieves, encantador…"

"David!"Regina la corrigió entre risas.

"si si, por Neal esta rumpel y mila…" emma se quedó pensando.

"aquí viene lo bueno" Regina sonrió.

"vamos mama…que no era fácil? "Henry rio.

"si si...esperen…mmm abuelastra belle y…"palideció" dios mío….abuelastro hook!

"jaja" Henry y Regina no paraban de reír.

"están bien chicos?" belle se asomó" porque no vienen? Neal está rompiendo la piñata!"

Todos trataron de no reir al mirarla, y Regina fue la primera en recomponerse.

"no podemos belle" una risita acabo en su boca" estamos ayudando a Henry en una tarea.

"oh bien….les traeré algunos caramelos. " se fue.

Todos soltaron una risa.

"bien, también están Henry y Cora." los anoto.

"bien ahora…bisabuelos? "

Henry y emma se miraron y rieron" si mama…bisabuelos.

"bien….están Leopoldo, Eva, Peter pan…"Regina nombraba.

"Regina…no te olvidas de algo? " Emma trataba de contener la risa.

"no yo…..o no! Yo! "hundió su cabeza "soy tu abuelastra!

Todos rieron

"aja! Por lo tanto también soy tu tío mama…"miro a Emma.

"que?..."

Regina rio "yo soy la madrastra de nieves…..henry seria el hermano….!"

"o no! Chico no te aproveches de ello! "rieron juntos.

"bien….ahora…mmm Neal es mi tío…también mi sobrino, y Zelena mi tía…"Regina bufo.

"no me lo recuerdes! Desde que se volvió "buena" es insoportable!"Todos rieron.

"hey! Estamos por cortar la torta que hacen chicos? " zelena se asomó.

"o hermana! Nada, ayudamos a henry en una tarea…como esta mi sobrina…."susurro" hija…"

"muy bien! Esta con Neal! Se llevan genial!"rio.

"a si!? Que bien….ve nosotros ya vamos…"rechino los dientes.

Zelena salió.

"o si! Me olvidaba de mi prima hermana…..demasiado literal…."henry rio.

"o calla! También esta roland…es tu hermanastro…no?"

"no lo será hasta que le digas a robin de venir a vivir con nosotros mama! Llevan como dos años juntos, y aún vive en el bosque!"

"aun no supero que tenga una niña con mi hermana ¡"

"seguro Regina? O es que nunca viviste con ningún hombre que no sea mi abuelo? " Emma refuto.

"mitad mitad ? Y tú con garfio?...cuando el matrimonio? "Regina rio.

"no me lo propuso aun! De todos modos estamos bien así, y ya no vivo con mis padres así que puede que Henry tenga otro hermanito!"Emma la miro suspicaz.

"ajj calla que sigo aquí! Sigamos…no nos olvidamos de nadie verdad?"

"yo Emma, garfio, roland, mila, rumpel, belle, zelena, cora, Henry, o si Daniel…"

"mama…lo lamento pero no es nada mío, bastante tengo con este gigante árbol!"

"ruby es mi madrina…seria como tu tía? "Emma pregunto.

"no pero quien es tu padrino?" Henry dijo.

"no lo sé… gruñón? " todos rieron" seria mi tío Jack pero murió…."

"o si el! Es mi tio abuelo verdad?"

"si…"

"entonces terminamos?...digo están todos, hermanastros hermanos…todos….."regina pregunto

"sep….gracias mamas" las abrazo.

"bien chico vallamos a cortar el pastel con todos.

Cuando salieron, solo estaban robin, un roland dormido y garfio.

Ambas mujeres se miraron enternecidas.

"oye chico ve a la cama ya si?"

"no no sobrina, al ser tu tío no me puedes mandar!"rio y corrió donde lo que quedaba de torta.

"o Henry….yo soy tu madre y tu bisabuelastra…me haces caso, o me haces caso!"Regina grito.

"oh! Tengo dieciséis! Puedo quedarme hasta tarde! "miro suplicando a emma" mama ayúdame!  
"oh Henry…Querría…pero soy tu sobrina lo lamento pero no puedo hazle caso a Regina."

Henry hizo puchero y subió.

Ellas se rieron.

"amor que fue todo eso? " garfio se acercó.

"o nada abuelastro….."rio

"que?"

"indagamos un poco en el gran! Árbol familiar…..tu eres su padrastro y su abuelastro"

El sonrio y la beso.

"vamos a casa amor seré también su abuelastro pero soy joven! " todos rieron y salieron.

"Regina!"

"si Emma?"

Ella la abrazo.

"eres una gran madre y amiga…."

Ella rio." quieres que Henry se quede conmigo mañana también verdad?

"si! Please! Quiero estar a solas con garfio un rato!"Hizo puchero.

"okay ve ve "ellos salieron" no salgan de esa habitación he!"

Todos rieron.

Ella cerró la puerta y robin la sorprendió con un beso.

"oye cariño te amo, me tengo que llevar a roland" estaba por salir cuando…

"shh déjalo con Henry….tu te quedas esta noche…"

"quieres decir que…"

"estoy lista….ya nada puede interferir….no puedo negar…que tengas una hermosa beba con mi hermana…si me afecta….pero te amo, y tú me amas…."lo beso.

"milady valla a la cama…yo llevare a roland…"

"mañana traeremos tus cosas y la pequeña rose se puede quedar cuando quiera."

Se besaron.

Fin!


End file.
